


Finding Sansy

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dildos, Drink stuff, Failed Heat, Fluff, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Woozy, heat - Freeform, i don't know what I was trying to go with this., screams, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US!Papyrus and Sans happened to meet during a crazy party. Leaving them both drunk off their minds to find out theirselves. Will they even remember them tomorrow...</p><p>"Goddamnit, who was he again. He turned me on! That's for damn sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downtown Multiverse

The music was blaring, everyone was talking to everybody that was around them. It was crazy, Sans could admit. Damn for the soul of wit though, he knew he met someone last night. He HAD to know who he was. He was the reason he enjoyed that party last night.

He looked around the bar, the energy completely died out, there was drunk people that were asleep, some were already sober and went home as they cried their way out. The DJ was completely laying on the stand, as he accidentally knocked the knob to a low volume. It was not bland, but there was no energy. The only thing exciting still were the bar lights flashing.

He felt like falling, as if he was shot by NyQuil to make him fall asleep. His breath tasted horrible as something died in there. it wasn't the first time that he went to a crazy party and the next morning it was completely dead. Hell, even the bartender was drunk and exhausted from making so many drinks last night. You wouldn't blame him, because every person there at least had like five drinks. It was crazy.

He started to walk out as the flashing lights of the multiverse bars and parties that were still going had almost blinded him. It was still at least four in the morning, so he could go to the Underswap AU in time before his brother woke up. Then, if he didn't feel good enough he would probably say that he's sick so he can stay in bed all day. 

The Multiverse City was open. For many things that lived. He saw that the Starbucks down the road was open, why? Who would be there at four in the morning? He decided to walk by it to se if anyone was there besides the employees. Surprisingly, there was. One looked like Reaper Sans and the other looked like Ink Sans. They looked like they were into something deep, that he, Papyrus should be trying to not involve himself in.

"Meh, probably stuff about the Timelines messing up or something."

By then, he had walked far past the Starbucks and now was beside a liquor store. It was open, he was feeling up for a beer right now. So he went in and wanted to take a look around before it probably starts to get crowded. If it's even a place that even gets paid attention to. He walked in, to Jazzy music and a strong atmosphere. The lonely place with it making it feel like only him was there freaked him out. Surprisingly the Jazz music made it more scary and suspicious to him. Come on! It's a liquor store! One that looks nobody knows about, calm down Papyrus!

But with the little tension that the place gave off, he couldn't.

He decided that he should just look around the store, maybe it'll get it off his thoughts until he leaves. At this time, he really didn't care if he was careful about timing on getting back home. Right now it's 4:20 (insert exception joke here) and he didn't fucking care if he wanted to be on time or not, but at the same equal amount he did care. 

He walked by a shelf full of Noir's and Wines. Most of them were dark blackish with white designs or red with black or white in them, but one of them really caught his eye attention. It was a yellow bottle with blue covering. He picked up the bottle to inspect it. He looked at the main flavor of it, and this is what it said;

Blueberry Noir with Honey liquor mixture.

Was it just a coincidence that he happened to relate that bottle to him and his brother. His brother looks like a blueberry and he likes honey. Who knows, but he wanted it. So he went up to the cashier counter and waited for someone to knowledge that he was there. While waiting, there was a whole bunch of things on sale by the cashiers desk too. Like some mini versions of liquors, beers, Noir's, wines, ect. Also other things like little trinkets that were supposed to represent the bottles in store and other stuff. As he was looking around, he didn't even notice the cashier was ready for him.

"You're up early, eh?"

He jumped at the sudden contact after the such quietness except the clinking of bottles, the Jazz, and him talking to himself. He turned to find a Sans. Appealingly looking like he came from an AU like Underfell or something, but he knew it wasn't him. not edgy enough. He decided he shouldn't leave him hanging, he answered.

"Nah, I was at a party at the club a few blocks away. I apparently passed out when I was drunk, I'm awake, and now I'm here." 

He cashier hesitated for moment before replying. He looked kind of nervous, but he was tired. He knew that.

"Oh, that's kinda harsh to hear. Anyway, you gonna buy that? 

He looked over at the bottle in his he and before giving it to the cashier. Oh, the one he grabbed off the shelf. He was just inspecting it, but maybe now he wants it. 

I'll buy it," He hands over the money, "Here ya go." 

"OH, and also! I... wanna see you more.. Can you.. Mind comin over a lil more to talk to me?" 

Wait, hold on what? He was just a person that you literally just met. Also why? He was litteraly only started talking to you like two minutes ago, but he did seem like a open guy. He looked like he just wanted someone to talk to. 

"Yea, sure. Want my Phone?" 

The person then looked over and was having that 'yes please' look. Of course he needed it. How else were we gonna keep contact? 

And, that. Is how I think, you should start off a morning. Without stress, now. I should get some sleep.


	2. Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Papyrus' little trip Downtown Multiverse. he decides it's time to go home, but when he's there. His brother has a problem he wishes that wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem like a NSFW One, but there about to be a crying and bleeding Blueberry. If you can't do it. leave and wait for the next chapter. Though, you might miss something important to the plot.

Papyrus finally left the building to go home, he was expectantly tired. As we was at the club and was drunk. After leaving the store he started walking back to his AU. He at least knew that the Buses weren't running yet. Still another 30 minutes, which would mean they go at 5:00. He walked past the Starbucks that he did, but now the two Sanses were gone. Leaving the only people there were the cashiers of the place. beside the drink in his hand, he decided to go in there and get some coffee for Sans and Him. At least THATS an excuse his brother can believe. 

The Bells tinged as he walked in, all the cashiers faced him. He was uncomfortable in this position, and he walked up to one of the people that ran the register. He took in a deep breath, only because he was still emotional from the alcohol last night. He needed to stop being so nervous in public. So, he looked up to the menu. Then spoke quietly;

"I would like a Caramel Latte." He pointed to the Caramel Latte on the menu. The cashier nodded and went to the back to go get the drink ready. It's not like he needed honey in his drink, he'll be fine. He pulled out the liquor and again looked at the bottle. It reminded him of his brother too much. He started to struggle. He mumbled to himself that you shouldn't have heat about your brother in the middle of Starbucks. You just can't.

He got the coffee a little later. He decided it was time to go home. Really needed to... Go home. He decided to teleport to the Underswap AU instead of walking. It did take him a long time to get to the party, after all. He started to walk around his home called Snowdin. As then he saw house, walked in. Then stopped.

He dropped the bottle of liquor to where it fell on the floor. Luckly, it didn't break. But it managed to shock him so much. This, is what he heard when he entered;

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! THAT HURTS!"  
There were bloody screams of help. with little moans, just tiny ones.

He, his brother, was in heat.  
Sans. was in his first heat.  
How did he know this?  
There was crying noises.  
Which resembled him trying to put something like a dildo into his body.

He couldn't hold back, he quickly ran up the stairs to help his little bro. He picked up the bottle along the way there. As he then stopped running. Apparently Sans didn't hear him, because there was still crying and weak moans. As if someone was abusing him, but he's really abusing himself. Godamnit! What was he doing in front of the door!? Help him! His mind shouted into him, almost feeling like real life.

He busted into the door. There was Sans, laying on the ground. Apparently he went to the Multiverse too to get some... things.. Because there were multiple sizes of dildos on the ground. Some were covered in a blue liquid, which was supposively resembling Sans' cum or juices. While others were clean and unused. It almost gave him pity that those dildos were about to be used for such torture. The worst part was that Sans wasn't going from the Smallest dildo to largest. He went form Largest to smallest. As when he looked at the biggest one, it had a little blood on it. How Horrible.

He quickly rushed to Sans as Sans tried to run away and failed. He hurt so much and he was crying. He was bleeding down in his pubic area. It also made Papyrus want to cry to. Actaully No, this was the view he was getting to make him wanna cry;

1\. Sans was screaming bloody murder.  
2\. There is blood on literally one of the dildos. b l o o d.  
3\. him lying there on the ground with his sad crying face, unable to get the third dildo out of him.  
4\. Sans was literally trying to torture himself.

He finally snapped out of thought when sans made a weak voice that said, "please, help me get this out of me.". The real question was, How in the bloody fuck did he possibly fit the other two in there? It looked like he was already far from full enough. As he looked on the ground to find his bandanna. It was covered. in. blood. and. tears. He couldn't take this anymore. He just couldn't take it anymore. It's all gonna en don him. Papyrus is now crying with Sans as he looks at his so miserable brother.

"o-okay.. i'll help you get that out. One second. D-DON'T M-MOVE. It'll h-hurt." 

With that he went into his room to get the Lubracant out of the dresser. Even though monsters provide their own lube. Sans couldn't at the moment. He was far too weak to do anything but cry and bleed. And crying is just about to be off that list. 

He ran back into the room quickly. He was so scared. He quickly pumped the lubricant into his skeleton hands. He then proceeded to wet his ring and anything he could wet within the area. he couldn't do it. he didn't want to do it the hard way. It was a need to NOT do it the hard way.

He then cried harder, he had to.

He faced Sans, and said. "okay S-sans, i know this may seem very mean and cruel and you can hate me ALL you want for this. but the only way to get it out is by pulling it out dry."

Sans then had a face of fear. He started screaming and pleading loud and bloody like he did when he entered. "NO PAPYRUS! PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL LIVE WITH THIS THING INSIDE OF ME FOREVER JUST PLEASE. FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL. PAPYRUS DON'T DO IT!" Sans was obviously frightened. No, that can't even describe that. Its worse then any word for horrible. 

Papyrus said to his brother now in a so sorrow voice, if it got worse. it would be misunderstanding.  
"Sans, you can claw me, grab me, bite me, whatever. Just do whatever you need to do to at least some of your emotion go."

Sans leaned close to Papyrus, he grabbed a pillow. and...  
"1.."  
"2.."  
"3..!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"  
He jerkingly pulled the thing out of him. Sans had screamed worse than even bloody murder. Now, he was passed out in Papyrus' arms. He felt lifeless, but he knew he was alive. because his HP was still surprisingly full. He, then looked at the Dildo. It litteraly had none of Sans cum or juice on it. Just pure blood. Dry blood and wet blood. He was so tired.

Before he passed out, he looked at his brother one last time. Grabbed a blanket and got another pillow for him. And with the last bit of energy he had, he kissed his brother..

 

Tomorrow will be a better day, you always said. Will it? Godamnit, please.


	3. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Incident with his brother, he thought that they would go get some coffee. He finds his friend from the Party there that day.

Papyrus woke up the next morning with the sun beautifully stroking his skin form the window. it felt nice to have it hit him. He was pleased that he was still with his brother. As then he sat up, and felt something in his hoodie pocket. Oh yea, the liquor. He honestly wanted him brother and him to try it. but with what happened last night ht went bypass on that one.

He finally stood up. Waking up early felt nice to him. He wouldn't lie. But he knew that his brother was totally knocked out and the only way to wake him up is by either getting him really excited, which there was nothing to be excited about right now. Or get his a beverage that would wake him up, like liquor or coffee...

Wait, Coffee. He now had the merge to go to Starbucks now. Awe what the hell!? Lets go!

But.. he had to wake up his brother. He slowly tapped him on the shoulder. That didn't work. He tried whistling, nope. Then, he tried to kiss him, no. Finally, when he hugged him. Sanses eyes started to pop open and stare at his brother tiredly. he knew that he was about to say he hurt, but he just wanted some Coffee.

"Shhh Sans, i know you hurt.. Wanna get some coffee?". That woke up Sans, he immediately smiled weakly as he said a small 'yea.'. He started to stand up and get another bandanna from the closet. A new shirt, Definitely new pants. and new Gloves. He now looked like as if the situation never happened, and just had a bad nights sleep. Now, he looked at himslef. he hoodie was covered in Blue stains and Blood.

"Papy, do you need a new hoodie?" Was that even a question? Yes! Who would walk around Starbucks with Red and Blue stains on his hoodie? Well, if it was a drink people would understand. But Cum and Blood is a big no-no in public to him. Even for Papyrus. By the time he snapped out of it, sans had got a new hoodie for him. He handed it to him, gesturing to take the old one off as he gathered the other dirty clothes. And put then an a laundry pile, he'd do it later.

"Can we go now, i really wanna wake up so i can go to training." Papyrus accepted the fact that he wanted to go there now, and now with a walk through the door. they were in the multiverse city. Downtown precisely. 

"No you are NOT Going training after what happened last night. You're staying with me today." The little brother hmped as he walked to the Starbucks. It was crowded. As because the incident happened at 4:55 in the morning. they slept in 'till about 2:00 in the afternoon. This really fucked up their sleeping schedule, eh?

The went to the cashier, apparently it was the same one. So she said his name right away. "Hello Papyrus! What would you like today?" Papyrus looked at Sans, he was scanning his eyes over the menu. Before saying, "I would like a Double Chocolate S'more Frappechino, with a Caramel Cake-pop!". And Papyrus watched him, man that was alot of sugar. Hopefully he wouldn't get a sugar high because of it.

Then the cashier just said flatly, "You want your usual?" She directed to Papyrus. he replyed with a small nod. As he stood there waiting. Sans was looking at the dessert display of what sweets they had. Like Cake-pops, Muffins, Cupcakes, ect. It almost made him tempted, almost.

Then she came back with the Coffees and the Cake-pop. They decided to sit down a two table. the atmosphere felt nice, and surprisingly the smell made him remind him of home. It was a sweet and heavy coffee smell... Mmmmm...

Then, he looked to his side to look at the customer at a booth table alone. He swore he recolonized the structure, but the menu was covering it. As all while Sans was sucking down his Coffee as apparently Outertale sans was there too. So he was talking to him.

The other Skeleton put his menu down, it was him. Memory started flooding back, same with the Sans over there. It made him happy as he walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"I swore i remembered you there!" He was smiling. This is the most emotions he's felt the past 24 hours, Drunkenness, Soberness, Tired, Sadness, Hunger, Crying, Happiness, Curiousty, Pain, and so much more.. So many emotions. 

 

This one, was adding on to that list, it felt nice so see someone again...  
After only 24 hours, which what felt like forever. he was trying to Find Sansy.

And Man... Finding Sansy was difficult...


End file.
